1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prepaid card gift envelope device containing a pop-out portion supporting a prepaid card.
2. Prior Art
There has been an increased need for a promotional piece where a pop-out is created between facing pages of a folder, which upon opening generally moves upward or downward and outward of the plane of the folder pages. Previous attempts in this area have produced promotional pieces of cumbersome construction requiring either attaching the pop-out piece via an adhesive, or through a multi-step, very arduous process including folding and gluing. These processes are disclosed in the prior art.
Specifically, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,988, Paige discloses a pop-up card constructed of two pieces, including a rod attaching a pop-out piece to the card by glue or other adhesive. The current invention obviates the need for using an adhesive or connecting member, thus increasing the ease of construction.
Also, in U.S. Pat. 4,867,480, Volker discloses a pop-out placard display. The invention consists of a pair of base pieces which are hinged along a center line of interconnection. A pop-up assembly supporting a placard is glued between the two base pieces. In the folded condition, the pop-out assembly lies substantially flat and hidden between the base pieces that together can be viewed as a folder. When the folder is opened by pivoting one of the base pieces relative to the other, the pop-out assembly rises up out of the respective planes of the base pieces, with the placard being prominently displayed. However, in the current invention it is not necessary to glue the pop-out assembly between the two base pieces.
The problem with the prior art construction is that adhesive or other means of attachment is necessary to attach the pop-out panel to the body of the card. This invention eliminates the need for gluing by incorporating the pop-out as part of the panel portion.
This invention relates to a fold out, two panel card having an integral pop-out portion supporting a prepaid card. The two panel card includes an outer two panel portion and an inner two panel portion in registry with the outer portion. The inner two panel portion further includes the integral pop-out portion supporting the prepaid card. The pop-out portion comprises a first and second pop-out panels extending from the respective panels of the inner two panel portion. The prepaid card is secured to a major portion of one of the pop-out panels and a tongue cut out of the other pop-out panel. The pop-out portion and prepaid card of the inner two panel portion are received inside the outer two panel portions when the inner and outer two panel portions in registry with each other are folded together. Unfolding the in registry two panel portions causes the pop-out portion and prepaid card to rotate and lie flat, co-planar with the unfolded panels, wherein the longitudinal axis of the prepaid card is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the two panel card.
The foregoing and additional advantages and characterizing features of the present invention will become clearly apparent upon reading of the ensuing description together with the included drawings wherein: